A New Year A New School
by snowball777
Summary: Hinata is known as the weakling or runt. When she goes to her new school she will deal with drama, romance, sining, and some action. Rated T for some language. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New school.**

 **A/N: Helloooo Snowball777 here. Thanks for taking your time to read this story. Please review and tell me how you feel, or what you think I did wrong. Thank You! And enjoy!**

"Hinata!", a voice shouted. Hinata opened her eyes, rubbed them and yawned. "Today is your first day of school so don't be late!", the voice said. "Yes father.", she said in her usual timid voice. She went in her room and got changed. She wore a light purple jacket with a hood and short sleeves that was left unzipped. A plain white t-shirt under it, and skinny jeans.

"Good morning.", her father Hiashi said. "Good morning father. Where is Hanabi?", Hinata asked. "She went to school.", her father replied.

Hinata nodded her head. "Speaking of school, I have to leave now.", Hinata said. Before she left her father said," Make sure to not be a burden to anyone at school." Hinata stopped and nodded her head. She knew that it wasn't words of encouragement. She was always known as a weak one.

Her father thought that as well, but she started training as hard as she could. She also studied the nervous system so she knows where to hit the person to take them out.

Once she arrived at school she didn't mummer a word. She went over to the office to meet the principal. And to get her schedule.

She knocked on the door and heard a women say," Come in." Hinata turned the knob and entered the room. "Aahh. You must be Hinata Hyuga.", she said. "I'm Principal Tsunade. This is my vice principal Shizune.", the woman said."Hi, I'm Shizune.", the brunette said," Here is your schedule." Shizune handed Hinata a paper.

"Thank you.", Hinata said. "Talk to us if you need anything.", Tsunade said. Hinata nodded her head and went out the door. 'I'm going to be so late for class.', Hinata thought. She was running so fast she didn't see where she was going. Then she ran straight into someone. They both fell down. (Classic right ?)

"I'm very sorry.", Hinata said. "It's alright.", the boy said. She looked up and saw a boy with hair as bright as the sun, Sky blue eyes, and weirdly enough he had whisker marks on his face.

He wore a black jacket with a collar that was a short sleeve, and left unbuttoned. An orange shirt and jeans. "It's alright.", he said," I wasn't 't looking where I was going." He looked at the clock and said," Oh crap!", he shouted,"I'm going to be late. Nice meeting you though." Then he ran straight towards his class.

Hinata was blushing on her way to class. 'Who was that boy?', she thought. When she entered the class the teacher said," Class, today we have a new student." "Kakashi-sensei! You were late!", a voice said.

"I know, I know, I know Naruto. I'm sorry, but now can I finish?", he asked. The blonde nodded. 'Wait, that's the boy I ran into today.', Hinata thought. "The new student's name is Hinata.", Kakashi said, "You may sit next too Naruto .

"Aaawww. But. I want to sit next too Naruto .", a brunette whined. "Too bad.," Kakashi said bluntly," You may take your seat Hinata." She nodded and took her seat. "Hello. It's nice to see you again.", The blonde said," My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Hinata." He had his signature grin plastered on his face. "N-Nice to m-meet you too.", Hinata said. 'I have a feeling this is going to bee a good senior year.', Hinata thought. Then she smiled .

 **A/N: I hop you liked it. For some reason, I feel comfortable writing high-school fics. I'll be most likely updating my stories on the weekends, but next week is going to be busy so we'll see what happens. Snowball777 is out.**


	2. New Friends and New enemies

"So, how do you like school so far?", the blonde asked, " By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." "I-I'm Hinata Hyūga.", Hinata stuttered. ' _No, I can't be into a boy right when I just joined the school_ ', she thought.

Unknown to the three, the brunette was watching them. "How dare she.", she whisper/shouted. "Calm down Camille.", a girl said," You're worrying over nothing. The girl is nowhere as good as you." "Yhea, you're right.", The girl now known as Camille said. The they both walked away from the situation. "I'll get him no matter what.", Camille said.

After class Naruto went to the P.E area for Basketball. "Looks like he's on the basketball team.", Hinata said. She started heading for her elective. She went to music.

The teacher came up to the front of the class and said," Everyone here is a songwriter right?" Everyone nodded. The teacher smiled. "Alright. Let this class begin."

Soon after Naruto separated from Hinata he sighed. He looked around and went into a room. There were four boys and the rest were girls. "Alright.", the teacher said," Everyone here is doing an instrument or singing right?" Everyone nodded. "Great."

Everyone did random things in class, but it was mainly introductions. After that class was lunch. Hinata walked around the lunchroom shyly. "I-I wonder where I can sit.", she said/stuttered. "Hey Hinata!", someone shouted. She looked over her shoulder and saw the brunette.

"C-Camille!", Hinata said. "So, where's your lunch?", she asked rudely. "Uummm.", Hinata said. "Hey Camille!", a female shouted, "Back off."

"Well if it isn't Sakura Haruno.", Camille said. "Lay off, she's new here. Give her a break." "Yhea.", another voice said. It was a girl with platinum blonde hair. "Ggrrrr. What are you doing here Ino?", The bully asked. "I heard some arguing over here. And I also saw forehead and a new girl over here.", Ino said.

"Humph. Whatever.", Camille said. "Let's go Camille.", a girl who just appeared said," You don't want to hang around them." Camille nodded and then left.

"Th-Thank you.", Hinata said. "No problem. I'm Sakura.", Sakura said. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you.", the girl with platinum blonde hair said. "My name is Hinata Hyuga.", Hinata said.

The three of them started talking more. 'I found my first friends.', Hinata thought. "Hey, what class do you have next?", Sakura asked both if them. "Health.", Both of them said . "Yes!", Sakura shouted," We all have the same class next." "Yhea, and Sasuke and Sai are in that class too.", Ino said. "Aww man. That means Naruto is in there too.", Sakura said," I wonder if he drove any of his teachers crazy "

"W-Wait, you know N-Naruto?", Hinata asked. "Yhea , Camille really likes him.", Ino said. "Wait , do you like Naruto?", Sakura asked. "Umm.", Hinata said and started plating with her fingers.

"That explains why Camille went up to you.", Sakura said. "Just ell us if she messes with you again.", Ino said. "Thank you.", Hinata said.

I hoped you all liked this chapter. Please review. Goodbye for now. :)


End file.
